Mikazuki's First Valentine
by theria
Summary: Several months after Halloween, Mikazuki realizes his feelings aren't what he thought and decides to do something about it. Same continuity as "Aruji's First Halloween".
1. Mikazuki's First Valentine

**Mikazuki's First Valentine**

Snow covered the grounds of the Honmaru in the early days of the second month of the year. It was always a toss-up of which duty was more disliked in the winter, having to shovel the snow out of the commonly used walkways and paths, or having stable or crop duty. There was not a single touken danshi who did not feel extremely chilled during this season, though whether that was because of their origin as metal or simply that they were no different than ordinary humans when it came to the cold was unclear.

Mikazuki Munechika was rather sensitive to the cold even during balmy weather, always wearing a thermal knit set under his samue when on field duty. That he was off today meant he could remain huddled in warmth in his quarters, tucked into a kotatsu.

But that was not the case today.

Recently, Mikazuki realized that his feelings toward his master were not entirely what he thought they were. That is, aside from allegiance to his possessor and the innate nature of a tsukumogami, his desire to be with the Master stemmed from elsewhere. At some point, he had fallen in love with her.

When these feelings came to be, Mikazuki didn't know. But most likely he hadn't or couldn't notice them because of his strong desire to serve his master and actually having the opportunity now to do so. No longer did he have to wait for the master, he could take the initiative.

It was with that recognition that he secured the promise with the master last Halloween but with his new awareness of his feelings, the potential breadth of that promise has expanded his original expectations. He had already been aiming to be more than just a favorite sword. But now, the thought of being the master's partner both in work and in private filled him with tingling warmth.

Whether these emotions would have grown if he had never been manifested he wasn't sure, but he knew for certain right now that he could never return to simply being a sword. What he desired now could not be obtained in that form.

This brought Mikazuki to his current dilemma of how to relay his feelings to the master. Their talk during Halloween highlighted the master's unease about the touken's obedience to her. Watching her interactions with the others, it did not appear that she has expressed it as frankly as she had done with Mikazuki. It would not be hard to imagine her refusing to accept a romantic overture on the grounds of it simply being a mistaken interpretation of loyalty or an extension of obligation.

Getting the master to at least acknowledge that his feelings for her were sincere was the only foot in the door Mikazuki needed. Afterwards, regardless of how the master considered him, as a reliable warrior under her command or a dotting old man, he would spare no effort to court her. As such, Mikazuki decided to make use of a celebration he had come across while studying the time period that the master was raised in.

Though celebrated slightly differently in Japan than where the master lived, the basic premise of presenting gifts to a loved one wasn't changed. He would need to give his confession with the present in order to make it clear that this was not some obligatory or social courtesy gift, much less something to be grouped together with the other swords' presents.

Well, there were many things to consider and plan for but the crux of Mikazuki's plan was still undecided: the present. Even if being given as part of a traditional custom, this first gift would set the bar for all following gifts. Something that she could keep close at hand, if not on her person, would be best to remind her of the sender. The tricky part was the master's tendency to obtain what she wanted or needed on her own. As such, the present would have to appeal to her even more than her own belongings.

It wasn't that Mikazuki didn't have any candidates on hand. More than a few times while on sorties or expeditions, he had come across an item that he impulsively bought with the master in mind. It was only when one of those times he was teased by the storekeeper about it being for a special someone that Mikazuki realized that this was outside the purview of a normal retainer.

In the Heian period, poems would be exchanged between lovers or hopeful lovers. Initially confused by his own actions, Mikazuki had settled at his desk to compose some verses in an attempt to work out what he thought was just a whimsy but found himself in the curious quandary of having too much to write. After using up all of the paper he had available at hand, Mikazuki had accepted that this was not just a passing fancy.

Those poems were currently kept in a lacquer box in the bottom of one of his clothes bins. He planned to eventually gift them to the master but he had concerns that she may not entirely understand them. Having obtained fluency in the master's native language, Mikazuki could appreciate the difficulty in picking up the subtleties of words.

Which still didn't resolve the issue of priority—

"mikazuki-sama!"

Barreling thru the lowered heavy blinds that surrounded the room was the cold wind from the exterior corridor and Imanotsurugi.

"why haven't you made aruji-sama's valentine yet?!"

Mikazuki was too speechless, for once, to ask how Imanotsurugi knew about his secret plans.

* * *

"well, it can't be helped that mikazuki-sama didn't know since mikazuki-sama usually didn't participate in any of the festivals. that is why this imanotsurugi is going to explain it," declared the albino tantou, sporting a full-cover cooking smock and poufy hair net. He looked like a small cafeteria lady, if any of the touken danshi even knew what that was.

"I don't particularly mind but Imanotsurugi, please don't stand on the step ladder like that just because Iwatooshi isn't here," cautioned Shokudaikiri as he lifted the tantou and seated him on a high stool. Not one to be caught dead in such an uncool get-up, he was wearing his regular apron over his work clothes. "Ah, Mikazuki, make sure to wash and dry your hands very well. The cacao powder is very sensitive to water."

"Ai, understood."

To be honest, Mikazuki didn't quite understand but the essence of what Imanotsurugi was saying was that for the master's first Valentine's Day at the Honmaru, everyone was giving her a valentine's present. Even the ones who didn't usually participate had been convinced to at least pick out a gift and to write a card.

Everyone that is except Mikazuki, which was why Imanotsurugi had come looking for him.

It wasn't that Mikazuki was planning on skipping again this year but he wasn't ready to explain yet to the other swords what he was doing, mostly because he wasn't certain about their reactions. Whether they may be potential rivals, flat-out opposed on principle, or ambivalent, the entire dynamic of the Honmaru could change. Well, it would change since Mikazuki was not changing his mind about pursuing the master. How the change could be handled was on his to-do list.

"But it is rather surprising, to be making the chocolate from scratch like this. I had read a little about this celebration but I thought if not pre-made ones then Shokudaikiri and Kasen would make all of them."

"If we were aiming for more complicated ones, then yes I would be handling it, but what you will be making now is relatively simple and can be done by anyone with a working knowledge of cooking and the kitchen."

Mikazuki looked at Kasen. Perhaps he hadn't heard correctly. "Who will be making the chocolate?"

"It will be you, Mikazuki."

Being directed to clean up and don an apron had indicated to Mikazuki that he would be helping out the veteran cooks but he hadn't thought he would be doing it entirely himself. Mikazuki looked over at Shokudaikiri.

"Kasen and I will be guiding you through but it will be pretty much you doing all of it. There are some tricky steps but don't worry about messing up too much. There are plenty of ingredients and you are the only one."

Messing up was presumed, not assumed. Not that Mikazuki was affronted. There were no illusions of what level his cooking skills were. He did wonder just how much ingredients were left for Shokudaikiri to be that confident that they would not run out.

"homemade handmade chocolate has the most meaning and sincerity!"

"By the way, Imanotsurugi's role?"

"taster!"

* * *

The Kasen-approved chocolate had been poured into the chosen molds and then placed in the refrigerator to harden. According to Shokudaikiri, they'll only be taken out once to remove them from the molds before being returned to cold storage until the celebration. When asked about what if the master was to find them there, Shokudaikiri just smiled and pointed to a sign taped to the refrigerator door.

'Master, please do not open. There is a surprise.'

"Wouldn't that just make her curious?" Mikazuki was certain that Tsurumaru would fall for it.

"It's less worrisome than having her come across wherever we hid it. If we are upfront with her then Aruji won't pry. On the day, just find me or Kasen to get it out. We'll both be on kitchen duty. Wouldn't want Aruji's gift to be dropped or broken. That would be quite uncool."

Mikazuki didn't want to imagine it either. Though, speaking of which, just how were the chocolates going to be given to the master? The pictures he saw always had the chocolates in some kind of wrap or box. Would he need to obtain that himself or was everyone supposed to be using something from a group supply?

"Next is our turn!" chimed Kashuu Kiyomitsu and Midare Toushirou, slamming open the kitchen door. "You're done with the cooking right? You can wash all the utensils yourself right? We'll be taking Mikazuki(-sama)!"

Before Mikazuki could properly comprehend the arrival of the uchigatana and tantou, he was hauled by the two smaller swords out into the dining hall. They plunked him down into a chair at one of the tables which was covered not with trays of food but scrolls of decorative paper, ribbons, bows, and other things Mikazuki did not recognize. The other two pulled up chairs across the table from him, piercing him with their extremely bright, practically star-filled eyes.

"…could this possibly be, wrapping for the chocolate?"

"As expected from a Tenka Goken!"

No, really, that has nothing to do with it.

"Isn't it still solidifying?"

"Mikazuki-sama, you aren't possibly thinking of waiting to decide on the wrapping on the very day of Valentine's are you?" Midare leaned so far over the table that he destabilized one of the stacks of wrapping paper.

"We already know the size of the chocolate. Or rather, when we got the molds we also got the right-sized gift boxes for them as well." Kashuu patted a stack of narrow white boxes next to him. They did look to be the right fit. "Not just deciding the coordination of the wrapping and accents, it is also necessary to practice doing the wrapping before the big day. The outside and inside have to be perfect."

They had a point. It was a bit short notice, and probably excessive, to prepare a lacquered or other decorative wooden box. Though solid, the chocolate wasn't something to wrap directly and only in a fine cloth or paper either.

"We'll show you how to do the wrapping and several different ways of tying the decorative ribbons. Depending on which paper design you chose, there are some particular ways you want to layout the ribbons relative to the design and—Mikazuki, you aren't seriously considering that one are you?"

Kashuu's eyes were fixed on the paper in Mikazuki's hand.

"It is pink…" Midare offered weakly.

It was pink, and covered with all kinds of bright red octopi and shrimp.

"The color is not valentine?"

"It has the thematic colors of Valentine," Kashuu admitted, confiscating the offending paper and putting it far away from Mikazuki. "But it completely lacks the imagery much less any shred of roma-, er, valentine."

"Aren't all of the gift paper here to be used for Valentine?" Mikazuki asked pulling out several other sheets, covered respectively in fat brown birds, green wreaths, and trains. These were also confiscated.

"Hakata tends to buy in bulk when they are on clearance, off-season." Midare pushed the more obviously Valentine or at least elegantly designed papers toward Mikazuki. "Mikazuki-sama practices ikebana. I would think at least coordinating would not be an issue."

"We can't let this take up all of the time either. There is still the card design, which will be influenced by the wrapping paper, and the message in it, which needs to be legible." Kashuu counted off on his fingers what still needed to be done. "Then there is the selection of the flowers and what Mikazuki will be wearing."

"My clothes?"

"It is more an issue of form than color of the flower. Some just don't look as well against traditional Japanese style clothes. Maybe Mikazuki should just go full western style for this? Shokudaikiri would be willing I think to lend us a suit."

"Ah, and the fragrance can't be too strong either. Aruji-san says it makes her want to sneeze sometimes. A large bouquet looks impressive but then Aruji-san won't display it in her room so perhaps a small bouquet or even just a single stem would be better?"

"everyone! imanotsurugi has brought the clothes!"

The only three people in the room turned to look at the tantou standing with empty arms.

"You aren't holding anything," Kashuu pointed out.

"ah. iwatooshi has brought the clothes!" Imanotsurugi stepped aside and grandly gestured to the towering naginata whose arms were of course full of clothes.

"Hey there! All of Mikazuki-dono's clothes are here."

Midare stood up to sort through the pile Iwatooshi dumped on a neighboring table. Mikazuki was fairly certain he didn't own that much. Apparently based on Midare's exclamations, Imanotsurugi and Iwatooshi had also borrowed from other swords. Taikogane Sadamune and Kotegiri Gou were to show up soon as well after picking up some other clothes. There seemed to be a lot of swords involved in this. Was this only because he was the last one?

"Just remember, nothing too flashy," Kashuu reminded, vetoing a robe that a kabuki performer would wear. "We can't let anything go wrong. This absolutely has to succeed, considering what happened at Christmas."

Everyone fell silent at this and Mikazuki could finally see where the source of everyone's fervor lay. More accurately referred to as the Christmas disaster, everyone in the Honmaru had learned why the master did not get intoxicated. The primary culprits were Tsurumaru, Namazuo, Jiroutachi, and Nihongou. They have been on heavy labor duty ever since. Afterwards it had become an unspoken rule to never allow the master to imbibe alcohol as well as to clearly declare when and where sake was being imbibed in order for the master to avoid and be avoided.

Incidentally, having a drinking party had also become a code word for having a discussion without the master around.

"We didn't get to exchange presents with Aruji-sama/san," moaned the tantous in remembrance.

"We weren't in any kind of state to enjoy anything really," Kashuu added with dead eyes. "Well, except Nikkari."

Though not directly due to the Christmas disaster, the master had been too busy with the New Year celebrations on the outside to return to the Honmaru so Valentine's Day was the first holiday celebration since Christmas. To make sure there were no hitches with this event, the Honmaru had toned down the festivities to the basics and required mandatory participation. So it was no wonder then that as the last participant, Mikazuki was getting all this attention to make sure his present was, well, presentable.

And yet for all their good intentions, what Mikazuki planned to do would definitely break the peace. Even so, with the determination of one headed into battle, he was willing to shoulder that price.

* * *

"Ah, you're finally back, Mikazuki?"

Approaching Mikazuki in the opposite direction of the corridor was Kashuu but Mikazuki only greeted his fellow sword on automatic as two things predominantly occupied his mind. The first was the small red bag swinging idly in Kashuu's hand. The second was that the only thing in the direction Kashuu was coming from was the master's wing.

"Bit of bad luck being dispatched today even with the bonus pay. But at least from what I heard, no one was injured and you all still got back in time for the celebration." Kashuu looked the tachi up and down from head to toe. "All washed up, wearing the clothes we selected properly, flowers in one hand, wrapped gift and card in the other. Just perfect. You've got the Kashuu Kiyomitsu approval."

"That in your hand…"

"Oh this? It's a valentine's present from Aruji. Everyone is getting them. You should go on ahead. Aruji said she'll still be up for a bit. If you feel like joining us, there is a drinking party in the dining hall. Later."

Mikazuki shook his head. The valentine's present that 'everyone' was getting from the master disturbed him more than he thought it would. Part of it was just the jealousy of getting something but it was mostly the fear that gripped him of being treated the same as 'everyone else.' Truly, how greedy he has become.

Resolutely, he turned his feet to the master's wing, toward the lighted sitting room where the master usually met with the swords when it wasn't work-related. He had briefly wondered how to re-arrange the lines he had been planning to say if she was holed up in her office but if she was in the sitting room then the master would be much more relaxed.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door and called to the master. Whatever she was doing inside, it seemed that his arrival had surprised her since her voice was rather nervous when she granted him permission to enter. Mikazuki could not remember if he had ever felt this much trepidation before as he crossed over the threshold.

And realized just how much he had been deceived.

"Ah, Mikazuki. Good evening. Sorry about the dispatch and thank you for-"

The master's rambles were only barely processed by Mikazuki's ears as for the second time this evening, his brain was overly occupied with something else. The sitting room was decorated with pink ribbons and red hearts and there was an arrangement of what must be some kind of chocolate sweet in the shape of a large heart on a plate on the central table. But that wasn't what was locking up Mikazuki's mind.

It was the series of long vertical banners hung across the entirety of the wall facing the entrance with the most prominent one stating 'Good Luck on Your Confession'. The rest held similar messages though one did say 'Confess and Get Dumped'.

Setting aside what to do to that person the next time they were set up for sparring practice, it appeared that everyone else in the Honmaru somehow knew, or were just setting him up, to confess his feelings to the master. This shed a new light on everyone's cooperativeness. Mikazuki knew those messages were directed at him and not the owner of the room because they were all written in the older flowing Japanese script that the master couldn't read.

Though, even if the other swords of the Honmaru were mostly behind him, that did not imply the same for the master. Well, his goal today was to make his feelings clear to the point she could not deny their existence, regardless if she accepted or rejected them.

Actually, it would still be quite devastating to be rejected even though he knew that was the most probable outcome. Also was probably the unspoken message behind Kashuu's invite to the drinking party. Certainly Mikazuki would need at least one night to drown the rejection before continuing on.

Steeling himself, Mikazuki finally focused on the master for the first time tonight. It seemed that he had been lost in thought longer than he realized because she was looking at him anxiously. Or rather, nervously, as indicated by her trembling fingers holding onto a red box tied with gold ribbon.

A part of Mikazuki's brain noted that the master's fingernails were painted. An uncommon occurrence but seen enough around the Honmaru, usually with Kashuu and Midare. That same part of the mind moved on to note that the master was rather pleasingly dressed up today but not in the business-like fashion when she left for her outside work from the Honmaru. Other pieces began to fall into place, along with a small bit of hope, that he may not be the only one set up by the Honmaru today.

"Aruji."

"Hai!"

Mikazuki's smile only deepened at the master snapping to attention and the increasingly spreading blush up to her ears.

"I would like a bit, or rather a fair amount, of your time tonight to have a talk. But before that…"

Mikazuki held out the flowers and gift-wrapped chocolate.

"Happy Valentine's Day."


	2. After Party

**Mikazuki's First Valentine ~After Party~**

* * *

"Aruji, is the box in your hand what they call 'honmei choco'?"

"You could call it that."

"It would be quite unforgivable if that is intended for anyone else other than myself. So then, Aruji, who is it for?"

"…you know quite well who the intended recipient is."

"This old man is sometimes a bit hard of hearing. I would need Aruji to properly say it."

"Ijiwarui."

"What was that?"

"This chocolate represents my feelings. Will you please accept it? Watashi wa Mikazuki no koto ga-"

* * *

"Yossha!"

"Shokun, congratulations!"

"Aruji-san is so cute!"

"aruji-sama worked so hard. isn't it great that it all worked out?"

"Mission success!"

"Mikazuki Munechika, drop dead!"

"Now, now, Hasebe-kun, calm down. Here's another stick of kushikatsu."

The mostly cheering touken danshi who were closely watching the confession scene between their master and fellow sword were of course not anywhere near the actual location. They had been watching it live on the projection screen set up in the dining hall thanks to the hidden cameras installed in the master's sitting room. Maeda and Hirano only cooperated under the provision of not invading the master's privacy more than was necessary and for the cameras' immediate removal the next day.

"But it's been a long journey to get to this point," Kashuu sighed with Imanotsurugi and Midare nodding their agreement. It had started shortly after Halloween when in the middle of the afternoon tea break, the master had confided in the three of them who were serving as Kinji and o-tsuki that day.

"To think that I would get to share girls' talk with Aruji-san. It was practically love at first sight but Aruji-san is so serious. She didn't want to disrupt the harmony of the Honmaru by singling out a single sword. Then later she got worried that if she confessed, Mikazuki-sama would simply fulfill the role out of loyalty or obligation."

"aruji-sama worries about weird things."

"Imanotsurugi is still a child and doesn't understand a maiden's heart."

As a reminder, Midare Toushirou was not anywhere in the categorization of the female gender.

"Aruji's fears aren't misplaced, Midare. It is the duty of a retainer to more or less obey his master be it a command or request. Of course, if the master's demands were too out of line then the retainers would get disgruntled and may even rebel. We've seen that throughout history. Aruji's concern is that as tsukumogami, our acceptance of unreasonable demands will go pretty far."

"something about sekual harassment and power harassment. what are those?"

"Not very nice things. Well, it comes down to getting Mikazuki-sama to see Aruji-san as a romantic partner and not just as a master. We had the plan of attack all set up to carry out during the Christmas festival. Illumination, Christmas cake, white Christmas, santa dress, mistletoe, everything!"

"Yes, until some people messed it up." Kashuu glared coldly at a particular table in the dining hall that was covered with empty bottles and jugs of sake.

"Hey, now, Kashuu-kun, we properly apologized for that and we're still carrying out our punishments."

Jiroutachi and the other culprits of the Christmas disaster were not an exception to the mandatory attendance to this drinking party. After all, what better way to keep an eye on them? There were enough other swords around to handle the heavy drunkards Jiroutachi and Nihongou. Namazuo was not allowed to move away from Ichigo's side. Tsurumaru was sitting docilely nibbling on Shokuidaikiri's bar snacks under Ookurikara's watchful eye.

"If we had known what you three were planning—"

"Aside from we three having the master's confidence regarding this, if we let you Tsurumaru in particular in on the plan, you would have shook things up to make them 'exciting and surprising' which would completely destroy the mood."

Tsurumaru muttered into his cup something along the lines of being able to read the mood.

But Kashuu did learn from that mistake of being too secretive which was why for this holiday, he roped in the cooperation of the entire Honmaru barring Mikazuki. Even if they weren't actively participating, at least they would not interfere, accidentally or otherwise.

"Still, considering how quickly Hasebe-kun jumped on board with the plan, why is he so against Mikazuki even at this point?"

"Don't get the wrong idea, Shokudaikiri. I am if nothing else first and foremost loyal to Aruji. Not just master's orders, but if it is for Aruji's happiness, this Hasebe will do anything."

"Yes, we all know that. So then why—"

"This Hasebe is forever loyal to Aruji. But Mikazuki Munechika is a completely different matter! Aruji just doesn't realize it but that sword is a conniving old geezer! He's always just putting on the harmless innocent act in front of her to get attention. Much less the age difference, they call this robbing the cradle in modern times!"

"There is little purpose in discussing the differences in age between mortal and kami given the countless trysts between the two races since time immortal," interjected Ishikirmaru, who had put a heavy hand on Kogitsune's shoulders when Hasebe's drunken tirade started attacking the absent Mikazuki. It seemed to have been an unnecessary precaution as the tachi was focused on devouring the plate of fried tofu Shokudaikiri had thoughtfully moved in front of him.

"With age comes experience, so much more experience," Nikkari added, which only inflamed Hasebe's rant.

"so then, hasebe-san doesn't approve mikazuki-sama as aruji-sama's partner?"

Iwatooshi patted the tantou on the head. "No, it isn't that. Something quite simple but also quite complicated."

"simple and complicated? how can it be both?"

"Imanotsurugi, despite his words, Hasebe-dono isn't particularly opposed to Mikazuki-dono. What he is opposed to is Mikazuki-dono as Aruji's partner, which is to say, he'd act the same to anyone who is Aruji's partner."

"He's acting like some over-protective father just like in the manga." Midare frowned at the uchigatana who stubbornly refused to meet his gaze. "We don't need that kind of drama in Aruji-san's story. It was fortunate enough that there weren't any other romantic rivals and that Mikazuki-sama also shared Aruji-san's feelings. Though I would have liked to watch more of Aruji-san winning over Mikazuki-sama."

Now who was the one looking for drama? Kashuu shook his head. He had been ready to assist the master in the long run after they got the opening confession out of the way. Mikazuki's recent realization of his own feelings made setting this all up a lot easier.

"But you know," Houchou spoke up, "I think the most important question still hasn't been answered. When is the baby going to be born?"

Just about everyone who was eating or drinking at the moment choked. Hasebe was choking for an entirely different reason.

"Now, now, Houchou-san. You must not jump too far ahead," gently chided Ishikirmaru. "Tomorrow Taroutachi and I will check for a good day to hold the wedding ceremony. There are many preparations needed to be done before that."

"Yes, the wedding! Should it be eastern or western? Since it'll be held here, traditional Japanese would be most fitting but those western bridal dresses are so lovely. Aruji-san would definitely enjoy seeing Mikazuki-sama in a groom's suit. Don't you think so Kotegiri-san?"

"Absolutely, Midare. We would definitely have some modern touches since that is more familiar and comfortable for Aruji. Ah, Kasen, Aruji does enjoy some of the traditional instruments. There are some modern renditions of their uses that I'd like to get your opinion on."

"Hey you guys, Aruji and Mikazuki just confessed their feelings to each other. It wasn't a marriage proposal." Kashuu's attempt to curtail this runaway train fell upon deaf ears. Yamatonokami patted his friend's shoulder then called out to Houchou about a question that had been lingering on his mind.

"Houchou, why are you asking about a baby? Aren't you usually going on about married women?"

"Houchou…"

"Don't worry, Ichi-nii. Even if Aruji becomes a married woman, I wouldn't do anything. But a married woman means babies and children. And that means mamorigatana. I want to be the mamorigatana for Aruji's child."

"No fair! I want to be that mamorigatana!"

"did someone say mamorigatana?"

"I love small children!"

"Aizen Myou'ou's divine protection on me will definitely carry on to Aruji's kid."

"Little kids like bright and flashy things, so I'll be liked for certain."

"O-Sayo, do you not want to become a mamorigatana?"

Sayo looked up at Souza, then at the other tantous, then back down to his plate. "…if I can be, I would like to. But… I wouldn't want to fight with everyone about it."

"Conflict is such a tragedy. If there was only a way for there not to be a struggle over what should be a joyous occurrence… for each tantou to be the mamorigatana of a single child…"

"Kousetsu-niisama…"

"Do you realize how many Awataguchi tantous alone there are?!" Kashuu screamed.

"More than a soccer team."

Kashuu just stared at Yamatonokami. Where had that come from?

"I wish I could become a mamorigatana…" murmured the only oodachi who manifested in the stature of a child. It was common for him to mix in with the tantous because of their similar sizes particularly with Aizen as a fellow blade of the same school. But it was moments like this when he was reminded that he wasn't the same as them.

"Well, we are too large to serve traditionally in that capacity but we can still pray for the child's good health." Ishikirmaru was revered for being able to cure swellings and tumors. Though people came to him as a curative resource, it was no reason for him not to exert himself as a preventative one. "Will you join Taroutachi and I, Hotarumaru?"

Hotarumaru nodded brightly. "Yes, because I'm a shrine sword too."

The other large swords began discussing what they could do for the master's future child. It appeared that they as well felt the sting of being out of the running to be a mamorigatana. Even Hasebe was forced to stop his tirade against Mikazuki, if only to defend his stake in the master's child.

Tuning out what sounded to be a selection process for spouses of the master's unborn children, Kashuu looked out into the snow-covered garden basked in the pale light of the crescent moon. Now what were they going to do for the master's valentine present next year? After all, this year's gift to the master from the entire Honmaru was Mikazuki.

"Ah, but I guess it is Mikazuki who has to raise the bar, since he's the one who got together with Aruji after all."


End file.
